Women are susceptible to a large number of bacterial and fungal infections of the genitourinary area, especially during their menstrual period. It has been discovered that a female towel after some hours of use, may be contaminated (up to 107 bacteria per cm2), due to the easy contamination and poor quality of the raw material that manufacturers of these devices use, such as plastic, cellulose fiber, and non-woven fabric that are treated and bleached with chemicals, which are being in contact with the delicate skin cause an imbalance in the vulvovaginal pH. These and other types of pathogenic microorganisms may affect the cavities, the mucous, and the skin, for example, in burns, excoriations, trauma, injury and post-surgery processes sites, and other similar sites, also because, in good part, to the same problem, pH imbalance in the skin for using bandages, gauze, and dressings with the same quality standards mentioned above.